rasalumfandomcom-20200215-history
Toldem System
The Toldem System is a system located within the north of the Islands sector. The system is the location of the Mantos homeworld Falem and is the political, economic and financial centre of the Mantos Republic. Toldem is home to 5 planets which orbit the central star of Tol. Star Tol Tol is a medium-sized orange star. PlanetsCategory:SystemsCategory:Mantos Letol Letol is a small terrestrial planet orbiitng extremely close to Tol. The planet is deeply scarred as a result of solar flares but is otherwise devoid of significant features. There are several unmanned research stations located on Letol and several hyper-secure datapoints built by the Republic's military. These datapoints store information about the most advanced and secretive research performed by the military, as well as records on secret operations. Falem Falem is the native homeworld of the Mantos Republic. Almost the entire surface of the planet is covered in water, though much of this water is extremely shallow, resting at only 0.3m deep. The planet suffered significant ecological damage as a result of the industrialisation of the mantos civilization and the decades of destructive warfare. However, a great deal of this has been undone through significant and expensive government-funded terraforming efforts. As a result, Falem has become a garden world, covered in lush, bountiful farmland and plays a significant role in feeding the Republic. Veranos Veranos is a terrestrial planet lying on the edge of the habitable zone of Tol. Veranos was almost completely without life before colonization, with only bacterial life and microflora. Veranos was the first colony established by the Mantos and was crucial to their development as a space-faring race. The machines used to terraform Falem are now being used to manipulate Veranos' atmosphere though it will be some time before the planet becomes comfortably habitable to the mantos. Freez Freez is an orange and green gas giant. Freez has 37 moons. 33 of these moons are small, eccentric satellites, less that 1000km across. Freez has 4 major moons, Tregh, Drew, Feth and Brizeq. * Tregh is the smallest of the larger moons of Freez. Tregh is a deep purple hue from orbit, a fact that has earned it the name "Dequan Planet", for its resemblance to a common Mantos fruit. * Drew is a small terrestrial moon known as "The Shield of Freez", as it was seen intercepting asteroids early in mantos astronomy. The planet is scarred and pitted with the signs of those collisions. * Feth is the largest terrestrial moon that is used as a training ground for Republic military forces. This includes experimental orbital bombing techniques and development of new ground forces technology. * Brizeq is a rich source of valuable minerals and is the only moon of Freez to have a space elevator which is crucial to the transport of the various ores. Hykez Hykez is the planet on the furthest edge of the Falem system. Hykez is extremely cold and is uninhabited bar some research centres and monitoring stations. The Hykez Stalk is one of the most impressive privately funded orbitals within the Republic.Category:Planets Category:Systems Category:Mantos